1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of antennas and, in particular, to a broadband antenna system suitable for installation in the leading edge of an airfoil of an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
The shape of the leading edge of an airfoil is critical to the overall aerodynamic performance of the aircraft and therefore, takes precedence over most other aircraft design considerations. Unfortunately for the antenna engineer, the leading edge is an ideal location for certain of the antennas required on any modern aircraft, particularly military aircraft. For example, the leading edge of an airfoil is an ideal location for radar warning, communication, navigation and identification-friend or foe (IFF) antennas and fitting such antennas into the relatively thin wedge shape of the leading edge is difficult.
This is particularly true if a broadband antenna and/or if both horizontal and vertical polarized antennas are required. There are numerous broadband antenna designs, among the most pertinent are the complementary triangular shaped dipole-slot, log periodic, plane and spiral antenna. The complementary triangular shaped dipole-slot antenna, commonly called a complementary "bowtie" antenna, is of particular interest and consists of a conductive flat plate with two triangular shaped sections cut, leaving two triangular shaped conductive elements with a small gap between the apexes. Thus, the dipole and the space between (the dipole's complement) radiate. However, such designs cannot be fit into the leading edges of airfoils.
Thus it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide a compact broadband antenna.
It is another primary object of the subject invention to provide a compact broadband antenna that is suitable for installation in the leading edge of an airfoil.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a compact broadband antenna that can include direction finding capability.
It is a still further object of the subject invention to provide a compact broadband antenna that provides both horizontal and vertical polarizations.